


Gazing into each others’ eyes

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Joey challenges Seto to a staring contest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 25 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Gazing into each others’ eyes

"Staring contest!" Joey declared, as he spun Seto's desk chair around.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the computer too long, so I'm making you take a break!" Joey explained.

"By making me stare at something else?" countered Seto.

"That's not a computer," Joey clarified.

Seto rolled his eyes then tried to turn away.

"Oh, come on!" Joey pouted, holding fast to the armrests.

Seto gave him a pointed look but was shocked still when Joey suddenly grabbed both sides of his face with a zealous smile.

"Worried you can't beat me in a simple staring contest?"

Seto swallowed a frown, seeing through this bald-faced attempt to goad him, yet falling for it all the same.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds, before suddenly opening them wide, staring deep and hard into Joey's gleefully surprised honey-brown eyes.

Joey's hands slowly fell to his side as he tried to concentrate as well.

They stared at each other, Seto's face calm and serious, and Joey's full of amusement.

Every time Joey thought that he might be winning, Seto's eyes would temporarily narrow into a glare, but not quite enough to constitute as a blink. As the seconds passed, it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open and the smile on his face morphed into a grimace.

Joey's eyes were starting to dry out, so to distract himself, his focus wandered from Seto's blue eyes to roam across his face. Seto seemed to pick up on this change and licked his lips, almost shocked Joey into blinking.

"Hey, now."

"What?" Seto asked a bit too smugly.

"You know what."

Seto chuckled.

"Now who's worried?"

Joey glared at Seto's smirk.

Upping the ante, Seto leaned in, bit his lip seductively, and caressed Joey's cheek. He lifted from his chair slightly, moving in as if to kiss…

… and blew a puff of air into Joey's face.

Joey blinked and sputtered, scrubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"You cheated!" he complained.

Seto laughed and kissed him for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Alecto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto) for the prompt inspiration! <3


End file.
